A Victory of Sorts
by Delectable Desires
Summary: A take of what occured on the trip home after the discovery on the island. Spoiler for Breaking Dawn Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My view on what happened on the way home... (Breaking Dawn)

-Rae

* * *

I had trouble looking at him on the flight back. How could he? How could he want to kill something we created out of love, out of raw passion? I kept my hands crossed defensively over my stomach as I stared restlessly out the window. I had cried too much already, now the tears refused to come. Edward remained frozen next to me, like a beautiful picturesque statue. I hid my face in my hands. This had to be a dream, a horrible, terrible nightmare. Edward made no move to consol me as he had previously on this trip. Earlier I had shot him a deadly glare as he tried to apologize for the umpteenth time. He tried to apologize for a baby. Our beautiful, living baby.

But that was Edward, chauvinistic as always as he apologized repeatedly for giving me something I wanted more than anything in the world. Nothing made sense. He'd been the one who had wished for a shotgun wedding. I sighed, feeling my nudger move inside of me. _That's right,_ I promised it, _you're going to be fine. We're taking care of you._ I just had to get back to Rosalie and Esme. They would understand and they would be on my side, defending my right to motherhood, defending my child. Trying to stop the running of my frazzles mind, I forced myself to sleep, leaning against Edward's cold arm. I may have been angry with him, but I loved him nonetheless. I loved him more than air. But my heart had grown and now I was going to have to fight for the new person my heart had claimed against the man who had owned it all along. It wasn't long before the change in air pressure woke me and I knew we were almost there. Giving one last look at Edward, I stroked his cheek with the back of my index finger.

"I love you." I whispered, knowing he would feel betrayed when I fled to Rosalie. He looked at me with a look that nearly stopped my heart. His golden eyes emanated a feeling of endless guilt that made my stomach drop. He studied my face and kissed my temple.

I understood his point of view. I understood his worry as he realized what this child could do. He was worried for me; he wanted my safety and my life to be what mattered in our decision. But it just couldn't be that way any more. My nudger came first. Unable to get my mind around the concept, I repeated the words in my head. _My child._ My baby would from this day forward, come first. Refocusing my eyes, I stared at Edward, how was studying my face with the familiar look of frustration on his face.

"I love you too." He replied in the same whisper, reaching up to toy with a lock of my hair. The skid of the plane's wheels hitting the runway jarred us from our reverie. A lump filled my throat. This was it. These next moments were going to decide the fate of my baby. I frowned. I wasn't going to lose.

Edward hastily grabbed our bags and we were some of the first off the plane. He walked briskly, but I was able to keep up with a slight jog. The ramp doors were open and as we turned the corner, I saw them. The entire family was there in all their perfection, waiting for us with mixed expressions. A sob broke in my throat as I began to sprint towards my sanctuary, collapsing into Rosalie's arms. She embraced me, smoothing my hair as Edward stood bewildered behind us.

"Don't let them take my baby." I told her through my tears in barely a whisper. I knew, however, that the entire family had heard my plea. Her grip around my torso tightened.

"Never." She agreed. Something in her tone assured me that we were safe. A blanket of relief fluttered over me and I knew it was my own conscious relaxing rather than Jasper's gifts forcing away my anxiety. Rosalie would take care of everything; I wouldn't be alone in my battle and it brought an ounce of peace to my troubled mind. Gripping my shoulders, Rosalie led me away, glancing back at Edward as she wiped my silly hormonal tears. He followed dutifully behind us and I knew there would be a great argument when we got back to the house. But it wouldn't matter. I had already won.

By getting Rosalie's help, I knew that Edward's argument didn't stand a chance. I had Rosalie, Emmett and Esme on my side and an even split would leave me with the advantage. Cradling my nudger by folding my arms across my abdomen, I almost burst into tears again from the relief that warmed my entire body. I had no idea that within months, my nudger, the child I loved, would be slowly killing me. For the moment, my victory was enough. Rosalie never left my side as we climbed in the car and I got the feeling she wouldn't be leaving me alone with Edward for a very long time.

* * *

Not sure if I'll continue . . . reviews would certainly motivate me! .^_^.

Love,

-Rae


	2. Chapter 2

The entire drive was silent, all two hours of it. We were in Carlisle's car while Esme, Jasper, and Alice were in the "gift" Edward had given her for my kidnappings. There was an uncomfortable air between all of us in our car-and rightly so. We were awaiting the climax that would result in a war of epic proportion. Each of us was preparing what we would say, how we would argue and the side we would choose. Well, at least a few of them were: Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, and Alice. Rosalie, Edward and I were already the generals of this battle and we would be the main combatants. Edward was stiff beside me, somehow not touching me in the tiny back seat. Rosalie, on the other hand, had one of my hands in hers and another wrapped around my shoulders. We'd never been so close and her touch was somehow calming, yet unfamiliar. I would've much preferred that it had been Edward's.

I was never happier in my life to see the mile long driveway. I inhaled, the only noise inside the car. I shifted in my seat and I saw Edward glance at me through the corner of his eye. I felt the adrenaline rush through my veins as the path wound through the woods. He knew I was preparing myself for whatever was going to go down as we passed that threshold. Feelings were going to get hurt, emotions would run high. I hoped I wouldn't cry. Absently, I realized that Rosalie and Esme wouldn't be able to consider what they were going to say. Edward would be able to hear their every thought and combat it with an opposing logic before it was said. The house came into view and I moved to unbuckle myself. But Edward's hand was already there, stilling my own. Even now, he was still focused on my safety though I knew he was furious with me. He released me as soon as we parked and he was out of the car before I had retracted the seatbelt. He and Carlisle grabbed the luggage and entered the house with lightening speed. Alice parked beside us and together we hesitantly followed inside. We congregated in the kitchen, awkwardly looking about until I realized no one wanted to start world war III. Sighing, I decided it would have to be me.

"We're keeping the baby." I informed them simply. Edward stared at me, his eyes abnormally cold. Firm. Yet almost pleading. He didn't realize there was no way in hell I was giving up my nudger. For goodness sake, this was my _baby_! It wasn't as if we were considering a carnival goldfish or something. We were discussing a living, growing child. My Edward's son or daughter.

"No, we're not." He countered immediately. "Do you realize what this monster could do to you?"

"It's not a monster!" Rosalie cried. "She has a chance that none of us did. Bella can have a child. _Your _flesh and blood! How could you not want that?"

"There will be no flesh or blood unless it is Bella's! That thing is a death sentence! It will kill her from the inside!" He shouted.

"The child already exists inside her. Do you really want to be the one to kill it?" Esme asked quietly.

"Would you rather _she_ died instead?" Alice demanded harshly, pulled back by her lover's grip on her arm. I winced, guilt spreading through me. I hadn't considered the impact if I did die. This time, Jasper didn't interfere with emotions as they tailspinned. It was his way of staying neutral. Nevertheless, I was going to do anything my nudger needed.

"I'm prepared to do anything for my baby." I told them. Edward scowled and pounded his fist on the marble countertop, shattering it.

"Well, I'm not! You mean more than anyone else ever will, Bella. Don't you understand? I, I don't know what I'd do if you . . . I mean, there's no way I could . . ." His adam's apple bobbed furiously from emotion. "If anything happens to you, I would having nothing to live for, Bella. I would find a way to go with you."

"You would have this baby, Edward! Our baby! And your mother and sister to help you take care of it!" I shouted. "You wanted a shotgun wedding, Edward, and now you've got one! What's so wrong with it now?"

"The fact that I could-_will_- lose you in the process!" He replied.

"Let's make sure she's pregnant, first." Carlisle suggested, stepping forward. "It's more than likely she is, but we should check."

"Now." Edward croaked instantly. "Let's go do it now." His anxiety was palpable. To him, this was the most urgent matter in the world. He was acting as if we didn't have nine months to figure this out. I nearly rolled my eyes at the melodramacy of it all. However, nodding, Carlisle grabbed the keys and he and Edward began back to the car without as much as a backward glance. Grimacing, I dutifully followed. Not much of a pregnancy test was going to get done without me and I didn't doubt for a second that in this frame of mind, Edward wouldn't hesitate to _force_ me into the car. Oh, he'd do it gently, but I'd be going whether I agreed to or not.

Rosalie and Esme followed behind me, almost at my heels with subtle anticipation. I realized then that although they cared for me because they loved Edward, their concern alone was for my baby and the chance they had to raise it. It might even do them better if I did die. Then I wouldn't be in their way. Swallowing my stomach back down, I realized I was really in this alone, for better or worse.


End file.
